1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mainmasts of sailboat vessels and more particularly to that class utilizing telescoping mast elements. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with telescoping masts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,382 issued on Aug. 2, 1966 to M. C. Tourtellotte teaches a telescoping vertically directed cantilevered flag pole having the telescoping elements thereof fitted with threaded set screws adapted for engagement within openings in adjacent telescoping elements so as to maintain the pole in an erected or elongated state.
U.S. Pat. No. 859,233 issued on July 9, 1907 to G. M. Lane discloses a plurality of tubular telescoping elements utilizing a pair of outwardly directed arms and a spring biasing the arms so as to engage holes in opposed positions in the wall of an adjacent layer telescoping element.
The aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring the user to operate the locking mechanisms thereof into an unlocking position in order to collapse the mast. Thus the user would have to climb the mast so as to effectively be close enough to the locking mechanisms in order to collapse the mast by the loosening or disengagement thereof. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not provide for slideably fastening a mainsail along the length of the mast when extended.